It's Our Messed Up Reality
by caseycoop
Summary: A full moon was approaching. Even with all the drama she had with Matt and him finding out about what she was, and trying to protect Mystic Falls from Klaus, Caroline hadn't forgotten.


_You didn't ask for this, nobody ever would; caught in the middle of this dysfunction._

_It's your sad reality, it's your messed up family tree and all you're left with is all these questions._

_(Family Tree – Matthew West)_

**XX**

A full moon was approaching. Even with all the drama she had with Matt and him finding out about what she was, and trying to protect Mystic Falls from Klaus, Caroline hadn't forgotten.

The night was circled in her calendar, just like the month before and after was. She had been prepared to help Tyler through another painful transformation; but he wasn't here anymore.

No one knew where he was and that worried her. He had to be with Jules, so what lies had that bitch filled his head with about her?

All she wanted was to help Tyler. Help him like no one had helped her when she had woken up alone in that hospital bed.

He would be safe though during his transformation. He had Jules and other werewolves to help him.

She hoped that he was with Jules, and that he hadn't gone and put himself in actual danger.

She would never forgive him if something happened to him.

She just wanted him to call someone, so they'd know that he was okay.

**XX**

The stationary care sat 300 yards from the Mystic Falls city limits. Inside Tyler say, staring at the sign he'd passed a million times in his life.

_**Welcome to Mystic Falls**_

It meant nothing, it meant everything. It was where his Uncle had been murdered by Damon Salvatore, it was where he'd accidentally killed Sarah; it was where he had transformed.

It was here his mother was. He had been the only one she had left. It was where Matt and Caroline were. She was never going to forgive him for hesitating when he'd found her in the cage. No matter how fleeting the thought, he had thought about leaving her there; about what it would mean to leave her there.

They were the only people he had left; and like it or not the next full moon all he had was Caroline.

If she would talk to him.

It was easy. All he had to do was start the engine up and drive back into Mystic Falls.

**XX**

Caroline was spread out on the couch, a trashy show on the TV and a glass of blood pilfered from Damon's personal stash in her hand.

Her mother was gone for the night, busy with work; and Caroline was glad that she didn't have to hide from her tonight.

Noise startled her outside and she reacted, flying to the door.

With the threat of Klaus hanging over everyone's head she had a right to be cautious.

"Tyler?" Caroline unlocked the door, turning to the chairs on her porch in surprise. "Tyler, you're back?"

The dark haired werewolf stood up and Caroline wrapped him up in a hug. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay. Everyone was getting really worried about you."

"I just needed to get out of Mystic Falls."

Caroline pulled away and hit him. The girl had some strength. "Everyone was really worried about you." She repeated. "Have you gone home yet?"

He shook his head.

She hit him again, and tried not to think about what it meant that he came to her first. Or why she felt _what she felt _that he'd come to her first.

"Go see your mother," Caroline stepped back. "I'm sure Matt will be happy to see you're back as well."

Tyler nodded. "It's good to see you again Care," they would have plenty of time to talk through things later.

**XX**

The bubbly blonde vampire didn't see Tyler again until later the next day when he showed up at the Grill while she was having lunch with Elena.

"Tyler," Elena grinned up at her old childhood friend. "You came back." The brunette looked between her two friends for a second.

"I have to go meet up with Stefan," she kissed Caroline's cheek. "Thanks for lunch Care." She gave Tyler a quick welcome back hug. "It's good to see you back Tyler."

"Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk?" Tyler asked looking around. The Grill wasn't an ideal place for a supernatural talk. Caroline nodded, quickly settling the bill.

They ended up on the stairs leading down to the slave quarters on the old Lockwood estates; they were completely alone.

"Why did you come back?" It was the only question she'd been able to think about since he'd left her porch the night before.

"You," he admitted quietly, "My mum. Matt. I didn't want to be on the crusade Jules was on."

"A full moon is coming up." Caroline noted. Tyler nodded.

"I feel safe here," he pointed down the stairs to the dark and abandoned cellar. "Knowing that you're there, that you want to help...it helps."

"I do want to help," Caroline nodded quickly. "That hasn't changed."

"You were so angry before, after…everything that happened."

Caroline's eyes hardened at the memory of the cage and the vervain soaked darts and wooden bullets.

"I was angry," Caroline agreed. "I am angry," she amended. "But I'm angry at the whole situation. That I'm like this, that I couldn't defend myself that night. But you did get me out." She'd had a lot of time to think about her last fights with Tyler.

She didn't hate him. She never hated him.

"Listen Caroline, I care about you. What happened last month... that was intense. So you know, thank you for everything."

Caroline thought about his words. _He cared for her. _Matt was acting weirdly, even after she had compelled away everything. He had been distancing herself, and here was someone ready to admit what he feels.

Who she doesn't have to hide from.

Who she cares for too.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "I care too, Tyler."

**XX**


End file.
